<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les héros vivent toujours by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702163">Les héros vivent toujours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Au fil des mots et des pensées [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que les coups du Joker s'abattent encore et encore, une seule pensée tourne dans l'esprit de Jason ; "les héros ne meurent pas ; Batman vas arriver"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Au fil des mots et des pensées [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les héros vivent toujours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour !</p><p>J'ai écrit ce texte sur cette musique ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gf5y1tiwg9M<br/> </p><p>Bonne lecture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les héros vivent toujours, non ? Comment pourraient ils mourir ? Ils connaissent la douleur intimement, mais à la fin de la journée, ils mettent le méchant en prison et rentrent chez eux. C’est ça être un héros.</p><p>Le coup du Joker lui apprend le contraire. À quel point Jason se trompe. Gamin naïf qui s’est cru trop malin car repéré par Batman lui même....</p><p>Et même maintenant, alors que les coups pleuvent, que la douleur se fait toujours plus puissante, et que le rire du Joker résonne dans ses oreilles, il continu de croire ça. De croire que Bruce vas arriver, battre le Clown, le sauver. Qu'ensemble ils rentrerons au manoir, qu'Alfred soignera ses blessures. Que mentor et protégé se disputeront sur l'inconscience du second. Que l'affaire sera vite oubliée, et que la vie reprendra.</p><p>Jason est persuadé qu'il ne mourra pas, peu importe les coups. À travers les larmes et la brume de la douleur, il fouille les ombres du regard, cherchant son père qui vas venir le sauver.... N'est ce pas ?</p><p>Le clown de Gotham s'en vas, le laissant seul, le corps détruit. C'était le moment parfait pour que le héros arrive, et batte le méchant, non ? Il va survivre, ils vont s'aider, il le faut.</p><p> </p><p>La porte qui se ferme.</p><p>Le verrou qui se bloque.</p><p>Le tic tac de la bombe.</p><p> </p><p>Il le pensais vraiment. Que les héros ne peuvent pas mourir.</p><p>Mais Jason ne s'est pas comporté comme un héros ; il est un enfant qui a voulu montrer à son père qu'il était devenu grand.</p><p>Et si les héros ne meurent pas, le jeune garçon le sais ; les enfants peuvent mourir.</p><p>Seul, dans les ombres et la douleur, il attend la fin, envoyant ses excuses à Bruce.</p><p>Il se dit qu'au moins, le Joker ne fera plus de mal à personne après cela ?</p><p>N'est-ce pas ?</p><p>...</p><p>Les héros peuvent mourir.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je suis désolée Jason....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>